Group Therapy II
by CherylB1964
Summary: Follow up to Group Therapy. When Norman's characters get fed up with Daryl Dixon they lock him up in a little room deep in Norman's mind. The only problem is they lock up Norman's conscious mind too. How will a group of fictional characters get Norman through his day?


**Note:** For those who wanted a little more "Group Therapy" and the characters getting to go a little wild and crazy. Hey! "A girl's gotta have her fun!"

* * *

When you sleep your conscious mind shuts down and your unconscious mind takes over. That's normally not a problem for most of us since since our unconscious mind contains one personality. However Norman Reedus' unconscious mind is occupied by a legion of different personalities. All of the characters that he has portrayed over the years and unfortunately, they don't always get along. This was one of those times. Everyone was at their wit's end with the perfect redneck Daryl Dixon, and they were going to do something about it.

When Norman went to sleep that night he had no idea that a bunch of fictional characters were about to stage a palace coup as it where, and hijack his body. It was officially "Fuck Daryl Dixon Day." That meant first they had to get Daryl out of the picture, after all it was Daryl that was supposed to be on Norman's mind being he was in the middle of filming for The Walking Dead.

Daryl was only one person, but If you've ever taken a look at Norman Reedus' list of acting credits, you would know that Daryl was woefully outnumbered. After a remarkable joint effort (Remarkable that all those characters were united in a common goal) , Daryl was hogtied and locked behind a padlocked door deep inside of Norman's mind, Norman's conscious mind was keeping old Daryl company. This was not an intentional move it was simply convenient to padlock Daryl in with Norman. This now meant that everyone else was free to play.

Now they didn't want to completely ruin things for Daryl, they all knew that the only reason many of them were getting any attention at all was because of Daryl. There were people out there who watched The Walking Dead and were motivated to hunt down Norman's previous work. To keep things from getting totally out of hand they voted to put Murphy MacManus in charge of keeping everyone in line. While Daryl cussed and fussed from behind the door threatening to stomp their asses when he got out, Everyone else carried on having a bit of fun taking over Norman's dreams. No one realized that when the alarm went off in the morning they were going to have problems.

* * *

"Tha wee fucker is still sleeping like a babe." Murphy realized. "Tha stupid fuckin alarm's been going off for the past 15 minutes." Murphy was the one responsible for making sure things didn't get out of hand, so. He figured somebody had to take the reins and got Norman's body up and in the shower. At least he had the body moving even if no one was home.

Once showered Murphy realized he had another problem. He had absolutely no idea how to drive. Duffy had never written a scene where Murphy drove. Rocco drove, Romeo drove even Connor drove; but all Murphy ever did was sit in the passenger seat being funny or cute. Murphy went in search of Scud.

"Hey M, what's up?" Scud asked as he puffed on a joint.

"Well we got a wee problem. Fuckin Reedus is still out like a light. I got him up and dressed but...Well I'm just a wee bit embarrassed ta admit this ta ye but I don know how ta drive." Murphy explained blushing.

Scud choked on his inhale. "You don't know how to drive, M? What the hell man! Everybody knows how to drive."

"Well I don and Reedus has ta be on set in 30 minutes." Murphy said.

"I guess you're asking me to drive huh?" Scud stubbed out his joint and picked up Norman's keys. "You're supposed to be in charge M. I'll get him to the set." Scud said grumbling. "But you'd better figure out how to fix this. We fuck up this gig for Daryl and we fuck it up for all of us."

* * *

Scud couldn't believe the piece of shit Reedus drove. No aftermarket modifications at all. At least it's got a decent sound system he thought as he scanned through the channels on the radio. He looked up from pressing buttons when something caught his eye on the side of the road. A big KrispyKreme sign which reminded Scud he had one hell of a case of the munchies. Scud smiled, Mother's Milk he thought. It would only take a couple of minutes to grab a donut or dozen.

Scud actually managed to get into the store and place his order in very good time. The problem started when he pulled out Norman's credit card to pay. The girl behind the counter took a good look at her customer and gushed "Oh my God! You're Norman Reedus! I love Walking Dead and Boondock Saints! My sister isn't going to believe this! Would you take a picture with me?" she asked coming around the counter and not even giving Scud a chance to reply.

The girl pulled out her phone and and grabbed Scud dragging him over to the nearest table where a couple of construction workers were enjoying a donut and coffee. "Would you mind taking a picture of me and Norman Reedus?" She asked handing her iphone to one of the men, her voice carrying through out the place.

Never mind the fact that Scud was not in the mood to deal with a bunch of fans, there was whole pack of girls headed his way. Scud did not do well surrounded by girls, at least not since that little stomach tearing incident that led to him meeting B. He pasted a smile on Norman's face and went off hunting the one person he knew would not mind being mobbed by a pack of fangirls. "Hey T! Help!"

* * *

"Scud wha the hell are ye doin here." Murphy asked seeing Scud sitting in a corner smoking a joint. "This doesn't look like the set, it looks like a fuckin donut shop! Ye were supposed ta drive to tha set!."

"Yeah M, that's a funny story man. I was on the way to the set and then I saw this KrispyKreme shop and I figured grab a donut, in and out you know." Scud said trying to explain.

"Ye stopped fer donuts?" Murphy said. "So why didn't ye get yer donuts and then get us to tha set?"

"Um yeah, the girl behind the counter recognized Reedus and before I knew it I was surrounded by a bunch of screaming girls and it brought back some bad memories man! The Chrissy and Janet thing, and well you know me. I wasn't going to try to fight my way out of that crowd so I panicked and well here I am trying to get my buzz back." Scud said.

Murphy sighed, "Haven't ye ever heard of a Drive-Thru? Who's in charge right now?"

"T thought it was pretty cool to be surrounded by all these girls so..." Scud trailed off.

"Do ye know if Travis can drive?" Murphy asked then shook his head. "Forget I asked that. Travis and a bunch o screaming fangirls, the wee bastard is probably doin his best ta get laid."

* * *

Travis didn't need anyone to tell him he had the world's worst luck with girls. Even with all these girls falling all over Norman Fucking Reedus, Travis was too shy to so much as ask for a phone number. He was still trying to work up the nerve to ask one buxom blonde when Murphy showed up with John Rollins in tow.

"Please John just get us to the set. Reedus is already 20 fuckin minutes late." Murphy said. "Travis, I want ya ta go find Scud and keep tha dumbass outta trouble please. I'm going to keep tryin ta wake Reedus up. Hopefully before anything else happens."

* * *

John Rollins did get Norman to the set without any problems. The thing is, Murphy didn't tell him what to do when he got there. John had better things to do with his time like get that cornfield planted. Figuring Murphy would be back, John headed back to his cornfield. It was just dumb luck that Shepherd was the one that happened by and realized no one was in charge of the body. Since he rarely got any attention time he decided right now was as good a time as any. Had anyone been watching they would have assumed that Norman had just been taking a power nap as he sat up straight opened his eyes and got out of the car.

Shepherd was truly enjoying himself walking around the set and nodding at members of the crew. This is nice he thought. I never get out. I can't remember the last time I got to stretch my legs.

"Hey, man I just found out I get put down by your Crossbow!" Said a voice from behind him.

Shepherd turned around and screamed at the top of his lungs. Standing in front of him was a zombie. Shepherd lived by the motto 'discretion is the better part of valor' so it was only normal that his feet would carry him away from the apparition as swiftly as possible. The happy walker extra stood there with a stunned look on his face. He had no idea Norman Reedus could run that fast.

* * *

"Hey Norman! Where have you been? Nicotero has been looking everywhere for you." Chandler Riggs said. When the kid got no response he grabbed Norman's arm and shook him.

Blank or No Name or what's his face (Well he didn't have a name after all) blinked and looked down at the kid. "What?"

"Come on, They want to shoot the scene where you you ride up to the prison" Chandler said dragging Norman/Blank along behind him through the woods to the side of a road. Blank wasn't sure what was going on but when they reached the road Blank laid eyes on the most gorgeous guy he has ever seen.

"There you are" Nicotero said looking at Norman. "You need more dirt. Makeup!"

Blank didn't hear a word that was said to him, busy staring at the adorably cute Asian guy. He couldn't help himself, years of kissing Alan Rickman had taken their toll. He wanted to kiss somebody hot for once. He grabbed Steven Yuen and planted a big one right on his lips.

"What the fuck!" Steven yelled. "Norman stop playing around!" Steven said giving him a push as he blushed and the cast and crew laughed. They all remembered Norman had promised to Kiss Steven if TWD had won that Hulu poll a while back. Although that hadn't happened, Norman had just won that thing on Twitter and Norman never let his fans down. Fans all over the globe were retweeting Laurie Holden by the thousands when she posted the photo.

"If you guys are done can we get serious?" Nicotero asked. "Look Norman we need to get the shot of you riding up to the prison on the bike. Okay? But first go get them to put some more dirt on you, you're too clean."

When Blank heard the words 'Ride' and 'Bike' He knew he was in trouble. He went looking for anyone to take over. The dirty looks he was occasionally getting from that gorgeous Asian weren't helping either. Blank's feelings were hurt, the first gorgeous guy he'd seen in years and he had screwed it up. The makeup girl was saying something and Blank took that opportunity to wander off and sulk.

* * *

The Makeup Girls would get bored when they weren't actually doing makeup on the actors or extras and had found a great way to fight the boredom, they would watch old and/or obscure horror films. Today's selection was a classic.

"Mark of the Devil." Kirby Sweetman said, "A classic example of torture porn. Michael Armstrong's choice to set it during The Inquisition gave him leeway to get it past the censors of the day since it was based on historical fact."

"You've seen it?" The girls asked.

Kirby smiled at them, "Of course, it's a classic. The forerunner of modern day slasher movies combining sex and violence. At the time it was released it was unbelievably shocking, but compared to movies like Hostel it's actually considered pretty tame by today's standards."

"Wow! We didn't know you were so knowledgeable about old horror movies. Can you give us some suggestions on what we shouldn't miss?"

Kirby gave the girls a smile "I can do better than that! Come on." Which is how Norman ended up up at a small second-hand video store surrounded by the Makeup crew.

* * *

"All o ye sit yer fuckin arses down!" Murphy said. "Ye've created a right mess here. And I still can't get Fuckin Reedus to wake up." Murphy paced back and forth his Irish temper totally out of hand. "All ye bastards had ta do was make sure Reedus get's through tha day while I figure out how ta wake tha bastard up!

I don know why I e'en let ye talk me inta this Fuck Daryl Dixon Day!"

"It's cause you're a pushover." Jack answered. "Always letting your twin brother talk you into the rope thing and you already know it's going to turn out bad every time but because it Connor's idea..."

Marco and Mac started snickering.

"Shut it! All o ye." Murphy yelled. "There's only one thin ta do. Jack, drive us back to tha set. When we get there, we got ta let Daryl go so he can fix it."

The Makeup girls were giving Norman very wary looks. All of a sudden in the video store he had stopped talking about horror movies and started talking about surfing and sand. He was being really creepy today and he was usually so nice. They couldn't wait to get out of the car.

"Okay just head him o'er in tha direction." Murphy told Jack. "We'll just get him o'er there with everybody else. I'm going ta go let Dixon out. I got a feeling he's going ta be lookin ta kick someone's ass and tha rest o ye pussies can't handle him like I can.

* * *

"Norman! Norm wake up!" Andrew Lincoln said shaking his co-star. Norman opened his eyes to find himself laying on the ground and surrounded by concerned cast and crew members.

"What the hell? Where? How the fuck did I get here?" Norman asked as Andrew helped him to his feet.

"You fainted." Melissa McBride told him.

"I what?" Norman was completely confused.

"You were walking along and just collapsed, man you went down like a ton of bricks." IronE Singleton said trying to make 'you fainted' sound a bit more macho.

Norman shook his head. "No how did I get here, on set? The last thing I remember is talking to Mingus on the phone and then going to bed."

"You don't remember anything else?" Greg asked.

* * *

Norman had gone to the hospital like Greg wanted and gotten checked out. The doctor said he was fine and had probably just been sleepwalking from stress and it was an isolated incident, but he still couldn't remember anything from the morning. Greg insisted he take the rest of the day off and relax. With nothing better to do he signed on to the internet to check his e-mail and found a message from Sean Patrick Flanery.

_"Thanks for the new topic at the next convention. This is even better than the horse story! Stay Golden Ponyboy!"_

Under that sentence was a photo of him kissing Steven Yuen.


End file.
